


Gods And Monsters

by artfullysinful



Series: Destiel AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artfullysinful/pseuds/artfullysinful





	Gods And Monsters

"In a land of Gods and Monsters I was an angel" Lana sang sweetly from the speakers as Dean had me pressed against a wall, kissing me roughly. His tongue was dancing to the rhythm along with mine. Sliding against one another. I heard Dean moan against my mouth.

"Living in a garden of evil" I wrapped my legs around Dean's waist. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down not once breaking our kiss. Dean was on top of me his hands traveled down to his pants and I could hear him unbuckling his belt. Before I knew it his hands had moved over to my belt and were doing their work undisturbed.

"Screwed up, scared, doing anything I need" Dean pulled my belt, breaking our kiss as he went down, fully focused on unbuttoning my pants. He pulled them down and moved over to unbutton my button down shirt as I removed my tie and jackethttp://archiveofourown.org/works/2580656#.  
  
"Shining like a fiery beacon" Dean pulled off my shirt and I pulled his shirt over his head. I tossed his shirt somewhere in the room. Dean kissed me roughly, his lips moving with mine.

"You've got that medicine I need"  His tongue dancing with mine to the song.

"Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly" His mouth tasted like liquor, I both hated and loved that taste.

"Put your hands on my waist, do it slowly" I felt Dean's hands roam on my chest.

"Me and God, don't get along so now I sing" I felt Dean smirk against my lips.

"No one's gonna take my soul away." Dean's hands moved down slowly towards my boxers.

"I'm living like Jim Morrison" Dean pulled my boxers down.

"Headed towards a fucked up holiday" He tossed my boxers somewhere in the room. Dean pulled off his boxers.

"Motel sprees sprees and now I'm singing" He tossed his boxers and positioned him self between my legs.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly" He slowly started entering me, at first I felt pain but then it was replaced with unbelievable pleasure.

"Want'/ It's innocence lost" I moaned from the pleasure.

"Innocence lost" Lana knows.

"In the land of Gods and Monsters/ I was an angel" Dean was moving in and out of me slowly as I was moaning under him.

"Looking to get fucked hard" I heard Dean chuckle at that line.

"Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer" Dean groaned.

"Life imitates art." I moaned Dean's name silently.

"You've got that medicine I need" Dean did have that medicine I needed.

"Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please" "Dean.."

"I don't really wanna know what's good for me" "Dean........."

"God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'" Dean was sweating and panting on top of me while I was moaning and sweating.

"No one's gonna take my soul away" I bet Dean likes this idea he had more than anything.

"I'm living like Jim Morrison" The bed was soaking wet from all the sweat.

"Headed towards a fucked up holiday" The bed head was slamming furiously against the wall.

"Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing" A drop of Dean's sweat fell on my chest.

"'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly/ Want'" I moaned really loudly and I saw Dean smirk.

"It's innocence lost/ Innocence lost" Well I did lose what was left from my innocence.

"When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me /Crazy -" I felt Dean cum inside of me with a very loud moan.

"Cause life imitates art" I soon after followed, ejaculating all over Dean's chest.

"If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?" "You're perfect Cas" Dean said while climbing down from me and laid on my side.

"You tell me, "life isn't that hard"" "Dean..."

"No one's gonna take my soul away" "Cas, I love you"

"I'm living like Jim Morrison" "I love you too Dean." Dean warped his arms around me.

"Headed towards a fucked up holiday" We just laid there.

"Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing"

'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly  
Want'

"It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost "

Dean fell asleep next to me.

 

 ** _I suggest listening to_ Gods And Monsters by Lana Del Rey** _**seeing as I got the idea or this short story while listening to it :)**_


End file.
